Running With Wolves
by AnnaMaria.M
Summary: After learning she's pregnant Maia knows she needs to tell Jordan, but when they're asked to go on a risky mission how can she? She can't let him go alone. Exactly how risky will this mission get? How far will Maia go to keep Jordan safe? How far will Jordan go to keep Maia safe? How will Jordan take the news of the pregnancy? Find out in Running With Wolves
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Maia~ _

Pregnant, I still can't believe it. Even after I was three weeks late, and the first test came back positive I didn't want to believe it. I finally broke down and went to a doctor, who just confirmed it. Though he seemed confused by my denial of an ultrasound to see how far along I am, though I'm sure the look on his face would've been priceless when he saw that the baby was, well, not exactly human. I'm leaving the office, my head buzzing. What am I going to do? How will I tell Jordan? How will we react. God, we're only kids how are we going to support a baby?

I decide I should tell Jordan as soon as possible, tonight even. I'll set up a nice dinner and we can decide together what to do next. The thought gives me some comfort. I reach in my bag for my phone and am just about to call him when my phone vibrates and I receive a text, it's from Jordan.

*_I just got word from headquaters, can you meet me there in a half hour?*_

Headquaters? What could the Praetor Lupus want? I send a quick reply saying I'll be there and get in my car. I'm not too far from the headuaters so I'll just have to wait for Jordan there. I spend the ride trying to figure out what could be goin on, but I come up blank.

A half hour later I see Jordan's car pull up next to mine in front of the headquarters of the Praetor Lupus. I get out as he does, and he walks over to me and plants a swift, soft kiss on my lips, which I return eagerly. _This is your_ _dad. _I find myself thinking to my stomach. It's still hard to believe there's actually a baby there. It's surreal._  
_

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asks, obviously sensing my mood which borderlines between nervous and anxious. Though it's not like I don't have a reason to be.

"I'm fine, I just want to know what's going on" I respond, and it's half true.

"Yeah, me too, let's get this over with" he agrees, and takes my hand. We walk into the headquaters and down some hallways. We eventually wind up in an office area, we take seats in front of a desk and wait.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing" Jordan says, but something in his tone tells me he's not too sure. Then again we weren't thinking about the same thing.

"I know" I sigh, and we both turn when we hear a door opening. A tall, middle aged man enters the room. I've never seen him before, but I can tell by his demeanor that he's one of the higher ups. Jordan stands to greet him, and I do the same.

"Hello Jordan" the man greets him.

"Greg" Jordan replies in greeting, and shakes the mans hand.

"And you must be Maia" Greg says, turning to me.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you" I respond as cheerfully as I can manage, and follow Jordan's lead in shaking his hand. After shaking my hand the man goes to sit behind the desk and we sit back down.

"What's this about Greg" Jordan asks, getting right to the point. Impatience evident in his tone.

"Well, we have a situations of sorts" Greg begins. I have a feeling I'm not going to like where this is going.

"What kind of situation?" Jordan asks, echoing my thoughts. Greg shifts uncomfortably before answering.

"Well it seems that there have been some mysterious attacks down in Manhattan, it looks like werewolves may be responsible" he says finally.

"Well what does that have to do with us?" I ask, though I have a feeling I already know.

"Well we have reason to believe that the werewolves causing the attacks are newly created, and we wanted to intervene before the clave became involved" he responds, confirming what I thought.

"And you want us to be the ones to do this?" Jordan asks.

"Yes, this could get dangerous, we don't know how many wolves there are, or how strong they are, but we don't want to risk sending too many and making them feel threatened. All we need the two of you to do is talk to them, tell them about our orginization, and that they are welcome here, tell them about the clave and that they can't cause an more trouble" Greg explains. Jordan looks at me for a moment then back to Greg.

"I'm in" he says simply, and then both of them look at me for my answer. I don't have much of a choice.

"I'm in" I repeat, I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but at least Jordan won't be going into this alone. Then a thought hits me. If I tell Jordan about my pregnancy now he'd never let me go with him, he already seems reluctant to.

"Great" Greg says, visibly relaxing. "We'll need you to head to Manhattan tomorrow" he adds. We nod and say our goodbyes. When we're out of the headquarters Jordan turns to me.

"You sure you're up for this?" He asks, his tone serious.

"I'll be fine Jordan, really" I ssay as convincingly as I can manage.

"Alright, if you're sure, just promise you'll try to stay out of danger" he says, and I want to roll my eyes, but I know he's serious.

"I promise" I say, and he seems satisfied by this.

"You wanna go grab some stuff and stay at the apartment tonight?" He asks "We can leave early in the morning" he explains.

"Will Simon mind?" I ask.

"Nah, he's probably staying with Izzy anyway" he says, and I nod.

"Alright just give me a half hour" I'll need to grab clothes and other necessities.

"I'll see you soon then" Jordan comes over a gives me a quick kiss before heading to his car and driving away. I go to my own car and start it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Maia~_

I make it back to the police station that the pack uses as a makeshift headquarters. Luke, the pack leader, is sitting behind a desk on the phone, probably with his wife. They just got back from their honeymoon yesterday. I wait until he hangs up before going over to him.

"Hello Maia, what's up?" he greets me.

"Actually Luke, I wanted to talk to you about something" I admit.

"Sure, what's going on?" he asks, and I explain to him about the earlier meeting at the Praetor Lupus headquarters. He listens attentively. Luke has always been an easy guy to talk to, which is probably what made him such a great pack leader. "Alright, how long do you think you'll be gone?" he asks when I've finished.

"I can't be sure, but I should be back if you need me for anything" I assure him. I'll only be in Manhattan after all.

"Alright then, but I'll expect that you'll be back if there's something I need you for, the pack comes first" he reminds me, and I nod. He dismisses me and I go to grab my things. I decide to bring everything I can, since I'm unsure of exactly how long I'll be gone. Then I head back to my car and head to Jordan's apartment.

I pull up to apartment and enter the main lobby, Jordan buzzes me in and head up to the apartment he shares with Simon. I knock, and he lets me in, I step into the living room. Somethings smells delicious.

"What smells so good?" I ask amused.

"That would be dinner" he responds, a grin on his face.

"Oh, since when do you cook?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't" he chuckles "But I do know my way around a Chinese takeout menu" his response makes me laugh. We sit down to rice, wanton soup, chicken, and vegetables. It's the first meal I've had all day, and I haven't realized how hungry I am. Then again I'm eating for two now.

"Maia, is everything alright, you're not still worried about Manhattan are you?" Jordan asks, again noticing my worry at the thought of the pregnancy.

"I just wish we knew what we were getting ourselves into" I respond, again only a half truth. I hope that we can get whatever is going on in Manhattan settled quickly, I hate keeping the pregnancy from Jordan, but I know it's for the best. Jordan walks over to me and pulls me out of my seat.

"I have an idea of what will get your mind off it" he says against my lips, and kisses me seductively. _That's exactly what got us into this_ mess. I think, knowing what he's thinking.

"Ya know, it's getting late, and you said yourself we should leave early tomorrow" I point out "Plus I'm tired" I hate makng excuses, but I really do just want to go to bed.

"You're probably right" he sighs "come on" he takes my hand and leads me to his room. I glare at him. "We're just going to sleep" he assures me, and I relax a bit. I'm not sure what my aversion is at this point, I'm already pregnant after all. It's probably because I know I'm lying to him.

"Alright, but you'll have to give me a minute" I say, and he nods. I grab my bag and head into the bathroom. I change into my pajamas, examing my stomach in the mirror. It looks the same, but I'm not very far along. With a sigh I throw on my pajama shirt. Then I splash some water on my face, and try to clear my thoughts. I just have to keep reminding myself to keep focused, even with everything going on. I'm doing this for Jordan, not for me, because I'm not about to let him go into something that could be dangerous alone. I shake my head and leave the bathroom, heading back to Jordan's room. He's standing by his bed, wearing only a pair of stretch pants.

"You sure you just want to go to bed?" he asks, and I nod. He sighs, but sits down on the bed, and taps the space next to him. I go over and sit next to him. He lifts me onto his lap, and kisses me. "You didn't expect me to be entirely hands off did you?" He asks, making me laugh. I kiss him, just to show him I'm not ignoring him entirely.

"So what exactly is the plan for tomorrow?" I ask curious.

"Well we'll head to Manhattan, get a hotel, and do some scoping to see what we can find" he explains, and it sounds fine to me, I don't know why but something about the whole situation seems off. Maybe I'm just being paranoid lately. Is that a symptom of pregnancy? I swear I've read that somewhere.

"Alright and if we find these wolves we just talk to them?" I ask to distract my thoughts.

"Well it might not be that simple, but that's the goal' he answers, which doesn't exactly make me feel any better.

"How, exactly" is my follow up question. What exactly were we going up against here?

"Well they could not want to be reasoned with, and they could get aggressive" he sighs, like that's what he's been avoiding saying. "Let's not worry about it tonight, get some sleep" he says and kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight" I whisper, and lay down under the covers. They're warm and comfortable.

"Goodnight" Jordan echoes, and pulls me closer to him. I eventually hear his breathing grow more even, and lay there for awhile before finally falling asleep snuggled up against Jordan's chest. I leave my worries for the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Jordan~_

I wake the next morning, and the clock on the bedside table tells me it's seven in the morning. I look over to see Maia still asleep and curled up next to me. Careful not to wake her I get up. I knows she's nervous about Manhattan, and to be honest so am I. Something just doesn't feel right, doesn't add up. I shake my head, I just need to focus on what I have to do, and keeping Maia out of danger. It's just some rouge wolves, nothing I haven't dealt with before.

I make my way into the kitchen and search the fridge for something I an actually make. I settle on some eggs and toast, something even I'd have trouble messing up. Just as I'm finishing I see Maia come into the kitchen.

"Morning" I greet her "Breakfast?" She looks to see what I'm making before answering.

"Sure" she says with an uneasy smile, and I can't be sure if it's because I cooked the food or because she's still nervous, though it's most likely a mixture of the two. I hand her a plate of food and we sit at the small table in the kitchen. I watch Maia wairily as she eats, she's glancing around nervously.

"Maia" I call her name in an attempt to get some form of reaction from her, I get the feeling she's keeping something from me, but why would she think she had to do something like that? She should be able to tell me anything.

"Yeah?" she asks, and she looks downward, like she's purposly trying not to look at me. Was it something I did? I can't think of anything that might've upset her, besides that doesn't explain her behavior.

"If you're done eating we should probably get going, we want to get to Manhattan as soon as possible so we don't look too supiscious" I say, deciding that she'd tell me whatever it was when she wanted to. She nods, and I grab our plates and wash them off before putting them in the dishwasher. Then I scribble a note for Simon, telling him what's going on for when he comes back to the apatrment.

"I'll run the bags out to the car" Maia calls, and I hear the front door shut. I let out a sigh and put the note on a table by the front door where Simon can easily see it, whenever he gets back, before following her out.

We spend most of the ride to Manhattan in silence, and it eats at me, but I kow it's best not to push Maia. If she wants to talk she wlll. So it's almost a relief when we make it the hotel. It's a grand place, the Praetor Lupus tends to go all out wih this type of thing.

"Woah" Maia says in awe, and I have to agree. We check in and are directed to a room on te third floor. It's typical, plain, with two twin beds seperated by a side table. Though it has more of an elegance you only see in these higher class places.

"I could get used to this" I comment, placing my bags on one of the bed. Maia rolls her eyes, but laughs. At least I finally got some reaction out of her. I look at the alarm clock on the table, its twelve in the afternoon. There probably won't be any issues at this time of day. "Maia, what do you say we hit the town, maybe see if we can find anything, anyone causing trouble isn't likely to be out, but they may have left something behind"

She thinks for a moment before answering "sounds like a plan" she smiles, but it's half-heartedly. I'm starting to just want to get this whole thing over with so she'll relax. We head out of the hotel and walk along crowds of people for awhile before the crowds start to thin out. We head into the rough part of town, almost immediatly my senses, heightened even when I'm not in wolf form, pick up on a smell.

"There are definitly wolves around here" I say, Maia nods in agreement, she must have picked up on the scent too. We couldn't find any other evidence, but it was a start. They cleaned up pretty well, but there was no masking a scent. These were definitely newly made wolves, careless. At least they had the common sense to keep hidden from the humans, well they haven't been seen at least.

"It seems like they've been here recently, think they come around here often?" Maia asks, looking around, as if we could have missed anything in our sweep of the area, an alleyway running in between two seemingly abandoned warehouses.

"That's as good a guess as any, but we'd have to stake it out to be sure" I sigh at the idea of sitting on this spot for who knows how long, waiting for who knows what to happen, it doesn't exactly sound appealing.

"Well we're here, we might as set something up" she suggests, and the ideas seems about appealing to her as it does to me, maybe less. I have to agree with her, and we decide to head back in a few hours after getting some things ready.

Back at the hotel we change into darker clothing and grab some food and extra clotes in preparation for tonight. I'm getting a bad feeling about it, but at the same time it really is just easier to get it over with, and Maia seems to feel the same way.

"Ready?" I ask.

"As I'll ever be" she says, and I couldn't agree more. We head out, back to where we'd picked up the wolves scent.


End file.
